hetalia charater profiles
by rabbitgirl16
Summary: hey guys, i'm thinking about adding 2p hetalia and nyotalia, plus more to this. what would you guys think. rated M for later chapters, as i'm adding 2p hetalia
1. N italy

**Italy** (Veneziano)

_Feliciano Vargas_

In the story, Veneziano is very different from his older brother.

He's a cheerful Latin boy who loves pasta and women and can be a little bit of a crybaby.

He relies on Germany a lot but doesn't really listen to what he says.

He has a physiological phenomenon of sometimes leaking out the mysterious sound "Ve".

He gets his aesthetic sense from Grandpa Rome, causing him to very much love painting, singing and designing clothes.


	2. Germany

**Germany**_Ludwig B_

A young man with a too-serious personality and a pessimistic nature.

His hobbies are reading, making sweets and taking walks with dogs, and he also is very by-the-book, thinking that something very unpleasant will happen if you don't rely on books and navigators.

He likes cleanliness. He also has no other ideas for recycling.

Everyone thinks that him having 3 dogs is really tough.

Even nowadays he seems to be telling Italy things and looking over him.


	3. Japan

**Japan**

_Honda Kiku_

The country of floating soldiers in the Orient.

Quiet and serious, but because he's a little straight-laced his surroundings are kind of show-off-y.

He's good at messing with machines and drawing.

Including the fact that even though he is an island nation, the reason he had a time when he stayed indoors always was because he wanted to keep the uniqueness of his culture and atmosphere.

Him thinking that that's normal is pretty not normal.


	4. America

**America**_Alfred F. Jones_

A young man that's cheerful and powerful, with a strong sense of justice.

Because he's young and has an excess of power, he often can't read situations and has a habit of running around quickly, making his only friends England and Japan.

His Boss is an alien and his friend, and he messes around with UFOs a lot, but even though he's such a strange country, he can't see England's unicorns and fairies.

His hobbies are archeology and quick draw. He also likes filming movies, but he often receives nothing but criticism, so he never wants to share them with England.

He got his sense of taste from England, so he loves strangely-colored sweets.

Lately he's just been inventing lots of mysterious utensils for dieting.


	5. England

**England**

_Arthur Kirkland_

A young man with an obstinate and sarcastic personality, who has lots of rain and was a former delinquent.

He likes cooking but he doesn't have any repertoire, and his food isn't edible to begin with.

He's good friends with fairies and ghosts, tries black magic and summoning and is a bit of an occultist.

(Even though America calls them illusions...)

His drinking habits are strangely bad. He likes black tea and embroidery.

Also, now and then he likes to paint portraits of of axles.

There's also that one bit about how, ever since forever ago, he's been fighting with France.


	6. France

**France**

_Francis Bonnefoy_

A young man who does things at his own pace and has an abundance of affectionate expressions.

He has no hesitation in bragging about French being the language of love.

He brags about being a gourmet, but his food is pretty fierce.

He loves culture and the arts, as well as paintings and clothing and people, and, well, anything that's beautiful.

He'll go for beautiful men and women of any age, and maybe even some non-human beings.

Ever since forever ago, he's fought with England, but he thinks, "As long as it's quiet, it's fine right?"

But he loves himself so much he won't learn English.


	7. China

**China**

_Wang Yao_

Seeing him like this makes you think he's a grandpa or an immortal or something.

Here and there, he tries to act like an older brother, but he isn't treated like one at all.

He's a vacation spot for the world, but he's always trying to run away from Korea's house.

He's strangely good at drawing beautiful humans, but when you see his animal characters, you get the feeling you've seen them somewhere before.

He's currently obsessed with using strange Japanese words for candy.


	8. Russia

**Russia**

_Ivan Braginski_

A varied and huge northern country. He loves Vodka.

He has the simplicity of a country bumpkin and the cruelty of a child mixed together.

A young man that, even without saying anything gives off an intimidating air.

He pulls out water pipes and puts stuff that you shouldn't normally put in there inside them, like rice balls, which he then eats like its ordinary.

A long time ago, under the warmth of the sunlight, he spent his time surrounded by sunflowers.

When will be the day that he realizes how he yearns for this lifestyle…?


	9. S italy

**South Italy **(Romano)

_Lovino Vargas_

The pasta-and-women-loving, kinda grumpy-looking older Italian brother.

He often charges at the questionably bad Germany who is often between the two siblings, but compared to his appearance, he's a coward and a useless crybaby who can't do anything important.

Because of the time when Spain was his leader, he kind of takes after Spain on culture, customs and religion.

Because he's undermined by the Mafia, he sees the world in a very slanted view.

He's pretty frivolous in front of girls, but as for guys…

There's the physiological phenomenon when you pull on his curl and he says "chigigi".


	10. Spain

**Spain**

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

Formally the country of passion where the sun never set.

He has a cheerful and passionate personality, with a big heart and can be a bit (significantly) thickheaded.

It's a bit easy to run circles around him.

He can be pretty random sometimes, but if he were to describe himself he would say he's recklessly burning with passion through and through.

He's strangely affectionate to Romano.


End file.
